


Boyish Bride

by Hisuis



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisuis/pseuds/Hisuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short written while sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyish Bride

But Rin-chan!" This was out of control. Watching the orangette harshly shake her head toward the makeup artist was almost heartbreaking. She knew she was going to have to wear such a thing, but when it came to actually doing it… It seemed Rin had second thoughts.

—

Rewind a little- Why was Hanayo stuck watching her best friend in near hysterics? Photographers. That was the issues root. To be more specific however, it all boiled down to a group of photographers who’d approached Rin specifically while taking photographs of u’s for a magazine. Claiming her ‘boyish charm’ was just what one of their clients was looking for to model a recent line of less ‘feminine’ wedding dresses.

Although it took some convincing, it soon lead to the current situation.

—

"I can’t! It’s too much!" Rin was on the edge of tears, hands grasping the curtain of the changing cubicle as she stared out at the client. It was clear how impatient and irritated the client was growing. To them this was clearly a waste of time, and money setting everything all up. Gulping back the tears Rin cast her gaze over to Hanayo, giving her the most pleasing luck she could muster, even if she already knew there wasn’t much the brunette could probably do.

Hanayo however quietly stepped forward, bowing her head toward the client in what could only be intercepted as a ‘Please give us a moment.’, since they soon left the room.

"Rin-chan… You can’t back out now.." Trying to calm the other with a soft spoken tone Hanayo approached until she was stood just outside the cubicle. She knew Rin wasn’t going to like the idea, but she had to speak the truth.

"No! You can’t make me! I can’t wear it! It’ll look terrible!" Out came the tears, arms flailing and reaching for the other. It all happened so suddenly it took the girl trying to calm her by complete surprise, responding with a yelp as Rin lept and threw her arms around her.

In typical shojo fashion the grip had ended with Rin embracing Hanayo on the ground in the middle of the changing room. Hanayo taking a moment before returning the distressed hug she’d been lumbered with. “I under your feelings, Rin-chan. But…” Was there anything she could do? Allowing Rin to nuzzle into the nape of her neck she surveyed what she could of the room.

That was it.

The client had been a wedding outfit designer, hadn’t they? So surely they’d have something to match- They could consider it extra publicity even!

"I have an idea!" Exclaiming suddenly, she looked down at Rin who was soon looking back up at her. "If you wear that dress, then maybe… I’ll.. Umm.." Well, the idea was there in her head, but actually admitting it out loud… That was a whole other problem.

"Hanayo…?" With a new look of confusion Rin sat up, leaning back on her hands as she tilted her head. "You’ll..?"

"I’ll… I’ll be your groom as long as you be my bride Rin-chan!"


End file.
